


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by Acherona, trulywicked



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe- Supernatural Known, Anal Sex, Costumed Crossdressing, Ghosts, Halloween, M/M, Magic Ritual, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Rimming, Teenagers Are Insensitive Idiots, To Win A Bet, seance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acherona/pseuds/Acherona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’d rock a dress and heels better than you ever could but no. I have an appointment to watch paint peel.” Stiles started to walk away with Scott.</p>
<p>“Prove it.” Jackson smirked when that made Stilinski freeze.</p>
<p>Danny rolled his eyes and Scott felt very much like doing the same, fucking Jackson. Everyone knew you couldn’t dare Stiles to do anything, he was like Marty McFly of Beacon Hills, incapable of turning one down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Magic and the Supernatural is known in this universe. Stiles is a witch. The Hale Fire happened but Kate was caught, tried, and imprisoned. As in canon only Laura, Derek and Peter are known living Hales. Laura and Derek traveled around forming alliances and learning things their mother hadn't had time to teach them until now, when they felt it was time to return to their home ground.
> 
> The ritual Stiles performs in the latter part of the fic is not a real ritual so DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME KIDS. 
> 
> Kudos are loved, comments are squealed over for days.

Scott nearly slammed Stiles against the wall in excitement as the two of them rounded the corner of the school corridor. “Dude did you hear? We have to score an invite to that party, it’s gonna be the party of the year...no, of our entire high school career.” Scott twisted his head, looking back to where he had heard the conversation. “And Allison is gonna be there.” 

“Since this is the last year of our high school careers I’m pretty sure prom is supposed to be the party to end all parties,” Stiles rubbed at his arm, which he was pretty sure would be sporting a bruise when he got home from locker impact. “And yeah. I heard and I’m not sure this is a good party plan buddy.”

“Prom is only amazing if you have someone to go with and this might be my last chance to get Allison to notice me. And are you kidding? This is an unchaperoned Lydia Martin planned Halloween party! It is going to be fantastic!” Scott jumped around Stiles like a deranged rabbit.

“On the site of the biggest tragedy in Beacon Hills history. Where Lydia Martin, the granddaughter of an _infamous_ banshee, plans on calling up the spirits of the dead. Gee what could _possibly_ go wrong? This is a bad idea and I know bad ideas Scotty. Remember last year when I thought it’d be a great way to get a date if I lit up the forest with little glowing balls of light?”

Scott cringed, he did remember how badly that had gone. “It’s not going to be like that, I don’t think Lydia is actually planning on calling any spirits. It’s just a gimmick, to fit the spooky mood.” He sighed and looked at his best friend. “Stiles please.” 

“Don’t give me those eyes Scott. You know I hate when you puppy eye me into submission. Can’t you just tape a hokey poem to Allison’s locker like every other boy who’s into a girl asking her out and forgo the bad idea party? For me?”

“Aw is the town witch scared?” the hated snicker of Jackson Whittemore came loud and clear behind them.

“Well, lord knows you don’t have to be.” Scott couldn’t keep his mouth shut. “Any braindead zombie or ghoul would recognize you as one of their own instantly.” 

“As opposed to them overlooking you completely because you _have_ no brain,” Jackson sneered at Scott.

“That’s funny coming from the guy currently warming the bench because he failed all his midterms,” Stiles drawled, “Even Finstock couldn’t justify passing you you sucked so bad. Scott’s a great full time captain by the way.”

Jackson bared his teeth, “It’s temporary. Don’t worry Stilinski, there’s no way you and the Wheeze will be at Lydia’s party. It’s for people that are actually cool.”

“I worry about Lydia’s definition of cool since she’s dating your scaly ass. How _is_ that ichthyosis doing by the way?” 

Scott grinned and then turned very wide eyed, getting ready to jump in front of Stiles when it became clear Jackson was firmly intent on murder.

Strong arms wrapped around Jackson’s torso though and Danny pulled him back. “No Jax, you’re already benched, don’t add a suspension to it.” 

“Yeah Jackie, wouldn’t want to miss the scouts who’ll be looking for the next big lacrosse star after you make up your midterms,” Stiles smiled venomously.

“One day someone’s going to finally shut you up Stilinski. I still can’t believe you weren’t expelled after you hexed me,” Jackson snarled.

“I didn’t hex you, see stupidity like this is why you failed your midterms. I had a cold, I told Harris I had a cold, and when I sneeze stuff happens completely independant of my will. If I ever hex you, I’ll do a lot more than give you a scaly skin condition.”

“Sneaky little witch.”

“Try to be original will you? I’ve heard that one more times than Lydia’s probably faked it for you.”

Jackson lunged again, held back by Danny and a prayer, “You don’t deserve to lick Lydia’s boots.”

“Uh-huh that’s been made abundantly clear. I stopped trying when she left me standing by the wall during sophomore winter formal because you groveled. Even I have more self respect than to keep chasing a girl who thinks I’m an amoeba.”

“Nah Lydia just thinks witches are full of shit and bad fashion. Got a little black dress and a pointy hat in the back of your broom closet Geeklinski?”

“Jackson.” There was a sharped note of warning in Danny’s voice this time. He glared at Stilinski too because he didn’t have to rile Jackson up like this.

“The one with the ladies clothes in the closet would be you.” Scott piped up. “Lydia told everyone the last time you were off again remember? You wore her panties.” 

“Screw you. I did not wear them,” Jackson hissed.

Stiles yawned, “Are we done here? I have better things to do than discuss Jackson’s habit of pining over whatever articles of clothing Lydia leaves on his floor.”

“Like what? A dress fitting?” 

“I’d rock a dress and heels better than you ever could but no. I have an appointment to watch paint peel.” Stiles started to walk away with Scott.

“Prove it.” Jackson smirked when that made Stilinski freeze.

Danny rolled his eyes and Scott felt very much like doing the same, fucking Jackson. Everyone knew you couldn’t dare Stiles to do anything, he was like Marty McFly of Beacon Hills, incapable of turning one down. 

“Let’s just go Stiles.” He pulled on Stiles’ arm.

“Yeah just walk away like a little weenie,” Jackson drawled, relaxing in Danny’s grip now that he had Stilinski on the ropes.

Stiles turned to look over his shoulder, “Nice to hear that Lydia’s efforts to de-misogynize your speech patterns are working. Now do you want to elaborate your drooling attempt at a challenge?”

Jackson grinned, “I dare you to dress up in sexy witch gear, the girls’ dress kind,” he made sure to clarify because Stiles was good at squirming through loopholes, “and prove that you don’t look like an old homeless man in a dress he dragged out of a dumpster.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes, “And where will I be wearing it?”

Jackson started to say to school. He really did. But then he thought about how nervous Stilinski was about the party and wouldn’t it be just perfect to scare the little shit into pissing whatever dress he found? “The party. You put on a sexy witch dress and you and McCall get a free pass to the party.”

“Really Jackson?” Danny wanted to shake his best friend, Lydia would be pissy for weeks if Jackson used her party to settle some kind of score. Not to mention that Jackson would probably be way too drunk to see what Stilinski was wearing in the first place. This was completely unnecessary.

Scott held his breath, as a dare went this one wasn’t too bad and it might get them into the party where he could woo Allison with his awesome costume and dance moves.

“What do I get if I win this little dare and ‘prove’ that I can rock the dress?” Stiles fired back, “I don’t consider the party compensation since I don’t want to go.”

“Three thousand dollars enough incentive for you?” Jackson ignored Danny’s warning, certain Stilinski wouldn’t win.

“Put it in writing.”

Jackson pulled out his notebook and did just that.

“Dude you are so screwed, stupid and screwed.” Danny gave up, let Jackson suffer his own mistakes. He had seen Stiles at Jungle, he knew how friendly the Queens were with him and this was just a dare asking for disaster. 

Scott knew as well and this was great, this was going to be a put down Jackson would never forget. And they were going to the party! It was turning out to be a great day!

Stiles snatched the page and smirked, “You’re going down Whittemore and not the way you like to.” He slung his arm over Scott’s shoulders, “C’mon Scotty. We’ve got some shopping to do.”

“Awesome!” Scott grinned and slung his own arm around Stiles. “And you should hurry up going to those extra lessons if you want to get back on the field.” He winked at Jackson before hurrying away before Jackson wouldn’t let Danny hold him back any longer.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles readjusted his garter around his smooth shaven thigh then grabbed the witch hat, looking at himself in the mirror for a minute, “I have lost my mind.” He did look damned good in the short skirted red dress with it’s false black bustier and God knew the heels made his legs go on forever.

John knocked before opening the door to Stiles’ room. In his defense, he hardly raised a brow at his son’s attire, he was used to Stiles by now. “That’s a new look, please don’t do anything that will make one of my deputies bring you in dressed like that tonight.” He gave his son a pleading look. “Scott’s here, wearing tighter pants than I ever wanted to see him in and also some weird wig and crystal balls...I didn’t ask.”

Stiles’ lipstick slicked lips twitched, “He’s Jareth,” at his Dad’s blank expression, “From Labyrinth. I used to make you watch that with me all the time. And this look is going to win me three thousand dollars when I kick Jackson in the metaphorical face with it.”

“Don’t want to know, plausible deniability.” John shook his head. “Don’t be stupid and don’t spend any winnings on booze, drugs or dangerous spell materials. Be safe and if anything happens, you call me, no matter what and I will come for you.” His kid might be eighteen but he was still his kid and John would do all he could to keep his son safe.

“Odds are actually really good that I’ll be calling you but for once it won’t be my fault,” Stiles muttered, hugged his Dad, then stepped back, “I’ll let you know if I’ll be out past two am.”

“Do that and try to have fun too, you deserve a night of fun Kiddo.” John looked Stiles over, there seemed to be a serious lack of pockets in that outfit, in the end he just pressed his crumpled twenty into Stiles’ hand. “So you can call me if you lose your phone. I’ll be out in the cruiser all night since it’s almost Halloween and people get stupid on Halloween and the week leading up to it, all these parties.”

“Alright.” Stiles didn’t bother tucking the twenty away yet. He didn’t think his Dad wanted to know his son was wearing a diva cleavage creator bra.

“Okay then, go down to Scott before he comes through the window, we don’t want a repeat performance of the broken arm incident of Christmas 2007.” John smiled at his son. “And make sure you take Whittemore for all you can.” 

“You know I will,” Stiles grinned and pat his Dad’s arm before heading downstairs to meet up with Scott. “Buddy you look like you’re about to bounce out of those boots.”

“I think I am.” Scott nodded eagerly, the wig on his head looking dangerously close to falling off. “You look hot bro, Jackson’s gonna eat his words tonight.” He beamed at Stiles.

“He’d better because Phoenix insisted I wax instead of shave. Come on,” Stiles readjusted Scott’s wig then tucked the twenty into his bra and walked out to the Jeep.

“Oh my god, you can’t tell me things like that!” Scott winced, he couldn’t imagine much things more painful than waxing and he was overcome by the urge to touch and he really didn’t want to give his brother the bad touch. He got into the passenger seat and buckled up. “What do you think Allison is going as? Disney princess? It’s hard to improve perfection.”

“Buddy I think Allison’s probably going to hit badass over princess,” Stiles held out his arm once they were on the road, “Go on, the arms got stripped of hair too.” 

Scott reached out and touched. “Dude this is so freaky.” Stiles was absolutely baby smooth and it was just wrong in Scott’s book.

“Kinda but I have to admit, it feels good against things like the dress or a fluffy towel,” he shrugged, “I always wondered why women still shaved even when they don’t wear anything that shows their legs. Makes sense now.”

“If you say so.” Scott shrugged, he was all for anyone doing what made them feel good. “I rather keep my fur, it took me long enough to be able to grow that patch of chest hair, not gonna get rid of it.”

Stiles hooted in amusement, “Well I hope Allison likes her guys hairy then.”

“So do I.” Scott nodded. He had no reference either since Allison didn’t really date, something that was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because it meant she was free to be wooed and a curse because he had no idea what she liked. 

“It’ll be fine buddy.” Stiles reassured him. Even though he was feeling like this was going to be a disaster he wasn’t going to ruin his best friend’s hopes.

It didn’t take very long for them to get to the old Hale house and Stiles winced at the sight of the burned out shell, “I still think that having this party here is bad.” He muttered as he got out and settled his hat on his head.

“Bad taste perhaps but none of the family still lives around here.” Scott looked at the decorated shell of a house, there were fairy lights and cobweb and everything else a haunted house demanded and a booming base of music could be heard even into the Jeep. “It will be okay.”

Stiles shook his head and walked forward, pushing the chill that skittered down his spine away, “Let’s go find your lady love and Jackson so I can win the bet.”

“I am all for that.” Scott nodded and grinned at the looks Stiles was getting from both boys and girls as they made their way into the house. 

“Stiles?” Allison said in surprise as she turned from the punch bowl, her hair pulled back in a french braid to go with her Lara Croft costume, “Wow.”

“Hi Allison. Know where Jackson is?” Stiles waved a little at her.

Scott made a sound very close to a dying whale at the sight of Allison and he was nearly sure that his jaw was hanging somewhere around his feet.

“Jackson is in the other room, setting up the circle for the seance.” Lydia glided up to them, dressed like a Greek goddess. 

“He’s on groveling slave duty,” Allison explained, “Since Lydia’s not too happy about the um,” she gestured at Stiles and shifted uncomfortably. “Just a party isn’t a place for bets and from what everyone else was saying you didn’t really want to be..um here?” She said sheepishly.

“Nope I really didn’t but three grand is worth it,” Stiles nudged Scott to try and get him to manage actual words. 

“Oh believe me, he is going to be paying in more than cash.” Lydia’s voice was sharp and dangerous as she reached out and grabbed Stiles’ cleavage, arranging it to her pleasing.

Another very strange sound escaped Scott as he tried to find his voice. “Uuuuhhhh, video game or movie Lara?”

“Video game,” Allison said, indicating her long bow and glancing at Lydia with twitching lips.

“You realize you’re actually groping my flesh right Lydia? Those aren’t chicken cutlets,” Stiles said drily, “It’s a special kind of extreme pushup bra.”

“I do know.” Lydia rolled her eyes. “You just need to be the best you can be now that you’re dressed up and everything. And now that I’ve helped you, you have better boobs than half the girls in our class.” She cupped her own ample bosom. “Even these need help you know, good underwear is everything.” 

Scott smiled dopely at Allison, dropping his balls on the floor.

Stiles looked down at the crystals and shook his head, “Poetic,” he muttered.

Allison blinked then her eyes widened with realization, “Oh.” She blushed then coughed, “Um Danny’s also in with Jackson if you want to try and get Jackson to admit defeat asap.” She told Stiles, “I’ll just take Scott over to the food table. If you want?” she asked Scott.

“Sure, anything you want.” Scott nodded, looking like he was in trance and followed Allison like a puppy. 

“You’ve won, if Jackson gives you trouble, come to me and I’ll make him pay.” Lydia looked Stiles up and down, those were actually rather nice heels he was wearing. 

He caught the look, “I borrowed the heels from one of the queens, she makes her own. I could give you her number later if you want.”

She nodded slowly. “I’d like that yes, but we can get to that later, I have to play hostess.” She put on a wide smile and went to greet some people just entering the party.

Stiles rolled his shoulders and went to the ‘seance’ room where Jackson and Danny were. Looking around he felt a little sick because from the charred remains he knew this had been a kid’s room. Even Danny dropping whatever he was holding didn’t distract him from how...wrong it was to have this stupid party here.

Danny whimpered slightly, partly from having dropped the heavy chair on his foot and partly from how good Stilinski was looking. He owned that dress and he was smoking sexy and yet all man at the same time. “I told you it was a stupid dare.” He muttered to his best friend.

Jackson was staring, utterly shocked, at Stilinski, “I really need to start listening to you.”

Stiles snorted, “So you admit that I rock the dress? And that you owe me three grand.”

“Don't rub it in Geeklinski,” Jackson growled.

“Don’t talk about rubbing anything right now.” Danny complained. “Just give him the money.” He didn’t like being in this room, it made the hair on his arms rise. 

“Where’s he going to put it?” Jackson asked, then choked when Stiles pat his cleavage. He practically threw the three grand at the witch then, “God just go away.”

“Gladly,” Stiles made a show of tucking the money down his bra just to be an ass then sashayed out. He decided he didn’t need or want to be inside the house and found a spot to sit on a fallen log outside and fiddle around on his phone until he could leave.

There were eyes glowing from the tree line, Laura had to hold back her brother as Derek fought to get loose. “They’re having _fun_ on the graves of our family, their deaths are the entertainment.” He wanted to go in there and kill them all. Show them what a true monster could do.

Laura held him as tightly as she could, “I know but they’re just kids. They’re just stupid kids.” She wanted to cry and whimper and throw up, it made her so sick. “Who think it’s just a creepy place perfect for Halloween. They don’t know any better.”

“I don’t care.” Derek growled, fangs curving over his lips. It didn’t matter that it was kids, it was cruel and wrong and Derek wanted to show them that, they had no idea, no idea at all what true loss was like. “There’s an Argent in there you know.” 

“Who didn’t have anything to do with what happened,” she snapped, “She’d have been eleven years old, practically a baby. Get yourself under control Derek.”

Laura was his alpha but he still snarled, elbowed her in the gut and set off toward the house at full werewolf speed when she let go. He couldn’t handle this.

“Derek!” Laura raced after him. If he did something stupid and hurt someone they’d have hunters on their tails before they could even get out of town.

Stiles heard the shout and looked up from his phone to see a group of the revelers laugh when a werewolf in full beta shift burst through the bushes, eyes glowing blue, fangs out, claws ready to rip into something. “Oh shit.”

Derek snarled and locked eyes on the...boy in a dress. He smelled like magic, potent and strong and he was here, if anyone should have known better it was someone like this. He snarled again and flexed his claws just as his sister tackled him, sending him face first into the dirt.

“Dude great costumes,” one of the tipsy normals said as the two werewolves wrestled and snarled at each other.

Stiles cursed again and looked around before catching the group’s eyes, his own glimmering with magic, _“Leave.”_

As soon as they did, Stiles ran to his Jeep, yes he had practice running in heels. It just made sense to learn knowing where he’d be tonight and what he’d be wearing to be able get the hell out of dodge. He grabbed a vial of mountain ash from the glove box and ran back to the two werewolves. Using a burst of magic to separate them he then tossed rings of the rowan dust around them.

Derek growled and threw himself against the magical barrier, over and over again like a fly against the glass of a window. “Let me go witch!” 

“When you chill out, sure,” Stiles said, crossing his arms over his fluffed chest and tapping a heeled foot.

Laura’s eyebrows lifted in surprise as she took in the witch’s appearance.

Derek snarled at the kid, baring his teeth. “This is my house, it’s the ash of my family inside there, where you dance on them. Setting up a fucking seance in the room of my baby siblings.”

“I’m not dancing on anything,” Stiles hissed back, “and I’m not the idiot setting up a seance. Talk to the banshee’s granddaughter about that. I don’t particularly _want_ to be here. I’m just stuck because my best friend doesn’t know how to just ask a girl out and I have to hang until he’s either got a date or is shot down.”

The boy wasn’t lying, Derek could hear that much even over his own blood pounding in his ears. Derek still glared at him but he stopped snarling so badly. 

“Could you let me out Legs? You know since I’m not playing the role of a furious serial killer?” Laura asked.

Stiles glanced at her and walked over to drag a foot through the ring, letting her out.

“So who’s bright idea was this party? Because this is still private property, we’ve paid the taxes on it and everything.”

Stiles’ brows went up and he snorted, “Well whatdya know, Lydia Martin fails to properly plan something for once.”

“Banshee.” Derek spat, like it was a dirty word. “Prom queen, idiot.” He was still angry, still raging inside but he had managed to cool down enough that only his eyes betrayed what he really was.

“No argument,” Stiles murmured, rubbing his arms, “If you wanna call the cops,” he said to Laura, “I’ve got a direct line to the Sheriff.”

Laura’s smile was all teeth, “Oooh I like you.”

“Call the police Laura...please.” Derek was begging now. “Even if it is a hoax, a joke, don’t let them call on Evie and Ziva’s spirits, let them rest in whatever peace they might have.” 

“It wouldn’t be their spirits,” Stiles offered bending down to break the line holding Derek in place, “Not really. Real spirits roam, they aren’t trapped in place. Anything called up here, if anything, would be residual emotion energy. Which is why I didn’t want to be here,” he passed Laura his phone, call to his dad already ringing.

“Stiles, it’s been an hour, what could possibly have happened in an hour?” John answered his phone since it was his private cell and his son calling. 

Derek still didn’t want any spirits coming here, it was his fault his family was dead and he didn’t need these kids remind him of it, mocking his pain.

“Sheriff? This is Laura Hale. I’m out at our property with my brother. Your son’s kindly offered his phone so I could report the trespassing of several of Beacon Hills High School’s students on our property.” Laura said cheerfully.

“Aw shit.” John sighed. “Sorry Miss Hale, didn’t mean to use that sort of language, there will a patrol car there in ten minutes.” He muted the phone and turned to the Deputy in his car. “You heard what the lady said Parrish, let us turn around.” 

“Yes, sir.” Jordan turned the car around, “You know there probably won’t be any remorse from the kids.”

“Remorse? There’s going to be screaming, puking in this car and on our uniforms and not even a slap on the fingers for the rich kids of Beacon Hills. We can still break up the party and ruin their night.” John sighed again, it would be a long night of paperwork and angry parents calling to tell him that their angels had certainly not done anything that warranted a police visit.

“True.”

Laura hung up the phone, “The Sheriff said ten minutes.”

Stiles sighed, and grimaced, “I’d better go in there and tell Scott to run like hell. His Mom’ll ground him til the next forever.”

“I’ll go with you.” Derek said and then turned to his sister. “Don’t worry, I won’t do anything stupid, the cops can handle it. I..I just want to go inside.” 

“Der,” she said, all worried eyes, “You don’t need to do that to yourself.” She cupped his cheek, “You shouldn’t do that to yourself.”

He brought his hand up and placed it over hers. “I have to, I think I have to.” He wanted to be able to let the stone of guilt hanging around his neck go and this seemed like the place he had to start with. 

She sighed and let her hand drop, “Okay.”

Stiles turned his attention from the forest back to them once the moment was over, “Alright sourwolf if you’re coming, follow me.” He hoped, he really, really hoped that Scott’s usual soft heart would have kept him out of the kids’ bedroom no matter how crazy he was about Allison.

Derek followed Stiles like a dark broody shadow, he grit his teeth and stared straight ahead, not minding to looks or even words tossed his way. 

Scott was still out in the large room where the dance floor was set up. He and Allison was pressed against one of the walls, talking silently. Or as silently as one could in a room filled with blasting music and drunk teenagers.

Stiles ground his teeth as people kept getting in the way, “Oh for the love of. I don’t have the patience for this,” he flicked his fingers and a push of air shoved everyone out of the way, and blew Scott’s wig off.

“Stiles!” Scott didn’t mind the wig coming off, it was warm and itchy to have on anyway but for Stiles to use magic so blatantly, something must have happened. “What’s wrong?” His eyes flickered to the serial killer looking man behind Stiles. 

Allison went pale and whispered, “Oh God that’s Derek Hale.”

Stiles grabbed Scott by the arm, “Time to go buddy. My Dad’s about seven minutes away, I don’t think you want to be caught on private property. Not since your Mom would skin you alive.”

“Oh shit, oh god no.” Scott shook his head fervently. “I am sorry Allison but I have to go, I’ll be grounded until graduation otherwise.” He have her sad puppy eyes.

“I-,” she grabbed him and kissed him, “You’d better call me.”

“I will.” Scott looked dazed but happy, beamingly happy. 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah you’ve got a girl move it,” he pulled and pushed Scott toward the exit. Then suddenly the floor rocked, power punched out, and unearthly screams began echoing through the house as phantom flames sprung up out of nowhere. “Oh Shit!”

“What’s happening?” Scott looked afraid and he had grasped Allison to keep her from stumbling as the floor rocked.

“What do you think?” Derek spat. “Your idiot friends have gotten what they came for.” He looked at the flames, knowing they couldn’t hurt him but he still felt the heat and heard his family scream.

Stiles pushed his keys into Scott’s hand, “Go. Head for the door. The fire’s an illusion, take Allison home.” He pushed Scott toward the door.

It seemed awfully real but Scott trusted Stiles so he took Allison by the hand and hurriedly moved toward the exit. Stiles had been right, they should never have held a party here.

The rest of the party goers were running around like chickens with their heads cut off, screaming like idiots. Stiles hissed when one ran into him, pushing him back into a charred wall that looked like it was burning. He slapped the idiot, “Go for the exit you bonehead. Remember fire safety day in kindergarten for the love of God. Windows and doors. Grab others to take with you.”

The kid looked shocked but he nodded at Stiles and began to herd several other panicking party goers toward the exit, waving his hands at them to keep them moving.

Derek was on his way to his baby sister’s bedroom, glaring as he threw open the door.

Jackson was whimpering in the corner, curled protectively around Lydia and trying to block Danny from the flames and the screaming spirits trying to claw at them.

Stiles snorted, “And what have we learned today about trying to summon the spirits of the dead?”

“It wasn’t supposed to work.” Lydia hissed. “I made sure it wouldn’t work, it’s a bogus ritual. I hear the dead all the time, you think I actually want a personal visit?” 

“A banshee calling the dead’s going to take any ‘bogus’ ritual and make it really fucking real real quick. You should have done your research better. Just get up Jackson the fire isn’t real and the echoes can’t touch you.” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Then why are you smoking?” Jackson snarled back, eyeing the way smoke rose from where Stiles was touched by the fire.

“Because I am just that hot. Danny grab him and get them out of here.”

Danny nodded, eyes wide and grabbed Jackson and Lydia, pulling both of them along with him out the room. Scary dark guy was honest to god growling at them the whole time and Danny wanted out of whatever shitstorm this was.

Stiles stood between the spirit remnants and the retreating idiots when the remnants tried to lunge for them, and got a shallow claw mark welling blood on his shoulder for his trouble. 

“Take your own advice and get out of the way.” Derek snarled though it was more because he didn’t like seeing the kid hurt than out of anger. 

“I’d like to. I really would. Unfortunately I can't until I fix what Lydia did. If I don’t this won’t stop, ever.” He studied the circle that had been cast and muttered invectives about dumb jocks who put down symbols just because they looked cool.

“Of all stupid fucking things to do…” Derek grumbled and rolled his eyes. “What can I do to help?” 

“Grab the gris-gris bag someone flung over in that corner,” Stiles nodded, “It should have everything I need to purify the area.” He crouched and grabbed the chalk that had been used to mark the symbols down and started adding more around the outer edges.

Derek walked to the corner, ignoring the phantom smell of smoke in his nostrils as he looked for the gris-gris bags. He saw the red and blue lights from outside shining on the walls. “Cops are here.” 

“Great. My Dad’s going to have a cow,” Stiles muttered, “Like the incident when I was eight wasn’t bad enough for him.”

“You didn’t cause this.” Derek found the bags and brought them over to Stiles. “Why would he be upset?”

Stiles dug into the bags and pulled out oils and other ingredients, “Take a look at your arm,” he indicated where a remnant was clawing at Derek’s arm but he wasn’t taking any damage. At all. “Hate to tell you but it’s not your werewolfy superpowers keeping you unscathed.”

“It’s you.” Derek’s pale green eyes widened. “Then let us get this bastards back behind whatever veil they come from before you get hurt more.” 

“I’m not keeping you unscathed bonehead,” Stiles drizzled oil in a pattern, “Remnants and other spiritual things can’t physically touch most people. I’m an exception to that rule. So is Lydia because she’s a banshee.” He grabbed herbs from the bags and blew them over the oil so they stuck. “Hang on to your shorts,” he touched two fingers to the center of the circle and chanted softly in Polish. A glow started where he touched then grew and brightened until a massive white light enveloped the entire house.

It was so bright that Derek had to close his eyes to shield himself from the light, he brought his leather clad arm up as well and threw it over his eyes. “Jeez, you got some power inside you.” He could sense it, almost like a physical being all of it’s own. Derek had never felt anything like it. 

The light gently faded away, leaving nothing but reality behind, no spirits or flames and even the marks on the floor were gone, “Yup I’m the local witch. No autographs please.” He got up, dusting off his hands and thighs, unaware that the back of his skirt was flipped up, revealing his red lacy panties.

“More than the normal variety witch.” Derek spoke and removed the arm from shielding his eyes, snorting when he saw the kid’s choice of underwear. At least he told himself that all he felt was amusement, he wouldn’t call himself out on the lie. “When you do something, you go all out huh?”

“No point half-assing anything.” Stiles said turning to give him a questioning look.

“A great choice of words there since you are flashing the world half your ass.” Derek’s lips twitched, he could have let the kid go on showing his knickers but that didn’t seem right, and he didn’t want anyone else to see.

Stiles’ hands flew to his backside and he blushed deeply enough to be light headed as he tugged his skirt back down, “Jesus. The things I do for pride and money.” 

“Derek!” Laura’s voice was frantic from outside.

Derek gave Stiles an amused look before he exited the room and headed outside. “It’s okay Laura.” 

Laura pounced on him, running her hands over him in the light from the patrol cars’ headlights to make sure he wasn’t being stupid and hiding any injuries. “What happened in there?”

“Spirit remnants woken by morons go bye-bye,” Stiles said as he started to pick his way carefully down rotted steps.

“Take the shoes off dumbass, you’re more likely to fall and break your neck with those stilts on than any ghost.” Derek shook his head and then remembered that perhaps he shouldn’t have called the Sheriff’s son dumbass.

“Hah! I ran in these. I think I can handle some stairs,” Stiles waved a dismissive hand.

“You’re hurt,” Laura said, “You’ve got burns on your legs and that scratch-”

“Goddammit Stiles!” John looked at his son, worry etching lines on his face. “Again.” It wasn’t a question, he just hated Stiles getting hurt like this. “I’m bringing you to Melissa.” 

“I’m fine,” Stiles assured his Dad, “They’re not that bad. just a little pink on the edges. I’ve had worse sunburns.” He reached the bottom of the steps.

“You would say you were fine if you were walking on broken legs, I am taking you to Melissa.” John cupped Stiles’ cheek because he seemed relatively unscathed there. “Be glad it’s Melissa and not the E.R I’m taking you to.” 

“Seriously Dad look,” he brought a slightly pink arm up so his Dad could see and poked at it, “No blisters, no major damage. Do _not_ take me to Melissa dressed like this. Come on. I’ll let you have doughnuts tomorrow.”

“Don’t try to bribe me with donuts in exchange for your health Mister.” John grumbled. “And with that money you were coming into, you’d have to do better than donuts but alright, I can see why you wouldn’t want to go.” 

“I’m really fine Dad,” Stiles assured him softly, “It’s not like the last time. Especially since I’m not the one who opened the door this time. Someone should check on Lydia Martin though.”

“Jordan is doing that and taking their statements since she and Jackson Whittemore arranged this nice little shindig.” John really hated kids without common sense sometimes. 

“Okay. Look you’ve got to stay here for statements and all that,” Stiles saw that his Jeep was gone so he knew Scott had gotten himself and Allison out. “I can find another ride home easy.”

“We’ll take you,” Laura volunteered.

Derek nodded, it was the least they could do. This kid had stopped him from doing something really stupid with the mountain ash and he had gotten rid of the remnants. 

John narrowed his eyes but nodded slowly. “Okay, let me know if you want to press charges.”

“We’ll talk it over and let you know tomorrow. C’mon cutie,” Laura teased, “Shake your broomstick on over into our car.”

Stiles laughed, “I like your sense of humor.”

“Oh god no.” Derek could suddenly see an unholy union forming between his sister and the witch and it did not bode well for him. “Don’t encourage her.” 

“Encourage me,” Laura said, tucking her arm through the witch’s, “encourage me, little Stilinski.”

“Stiles,” he said, grinning as he let her pull him and her brother to a muscle car that inspired wet dreams.

“What the hell is a Stiles?” Derek squeezed himself into the backseat, letting the witch having the front seat. “Sounds like a sneeze.” 

“I’m a Stiles,” he got in and buckled up, crossing his legs, “It’s a nickname because no one ever gets my actual name right.”

“Could be worse, you could be stuck with Laura’s middle name.” Derek tried to make room for his legs without poking his knees into Stiles’ back, it was more difficult than it sounded. Damned tiny back seat.

“Don’t make me staple your tongue to the roof of your mouth,” Laura warned.

“Actually he could still speak if you did that, at least if you only used one or two staples.” Stiles said casually, sending a text to Scott.

“And I could still write it down, or sign it.” Derek flashed his sister a grin, knowing she would catch it in the rearview mirror. 

“Not if I nailed your arms and hands together with rebar baby brother,” she cooed.

“This is an interestingly familiar conversation,” Stiles mused.

“I know, it is rare to see Laura this affectionate.” Derek agreed, hearing that Stiles got an answering ping on his phone.

“Actually I meant that it’s a lot like one I have with Scott a lot though I don’t threaten actual bodily injury, mainly because Scott would feel it for eternity.” Stiles snorted when he read the text, “Awwww that’s my bro. He’s offering to leave the arms of the girl he’s been nuts about since freshman year to come make sure I’m in one piece.”

Since Derek had seen the puppydog eyes the other kid had given Allison Argent, that was a feat for sure. “True friendship that.” He leaned forward and breathed on Laura’s neck just because he knew she hated that. “Hey sis, perhaps you should ask witchy where he lives.” 

“Sheriff’s kid, I would imagine jailbait here lives with the Sheriff.” She swatted back at him.

“I do still live with my dad but I’m not jailbait anymore. I am legal by California standards, registered to vote and everything.” Stiles drawled.

“Voting is important.” Derek agreed and tried to push the image of Stiles’ lace clad ass out of his mind. Stiles might be legal but Derek should still not be thinking about his ass or anything else about him for that matter. 

“I bet you’re more interested in the booty aspect,” Laura teased Stiles. “And not being charged with a misdemeanor for it.”

“If you refer to the getting of booty, interested of course I am. I just happen to be a geeky son of a man who has a job that requires he carry a gun in a small town. I’ll probably have to go to college before I have a shot at losing my virginity.” Stiles sent back a message letting Scott know he was fine and to have fun but not damage or jizz in Betty.

Were the people of this town blind? Derek could understand that Stiles’ dad could be an issue but who cared if he was a geek? Stiles was beautiful, absolutely gorgeous and he smelled amazing too.

_’I would never on the first date!’_ If a text could convey flailing, this one did. _’Also, me jerking off in your car...gross bro.’_

“Cutie I don’t know what’s wrong with the people in this town but if you stopped in at any werewolf mixer you’d have a line out the door offering to help you with that little problem,” Laura said.

"Don't be creepy Laura." Derek grumbled, why couldn't Laura just shut up and keep all such thoughts to herself? Like Derek did. Stiles had to know how appealing he was, didn't he? It was like Laura could see right into his mind and he didn't like it. Didn't like that this mouthy, magical boy was the first person he'd been honestly attracted to since he was sixteen.

Stiles glanced over at Laura, firing a reply back to Scott about remembering the Freedom incident, “I’ve met a couple werewolves and the few who seem interested in the skinny, spazzy brand of human get turned off real quick once I open my mouth. They don’t like someone who pushes back, go fig.”

“Sounds like desperate omegas without any sense of real rank to me. You deserve someone a little more seasoned and pack orientated, hell you could snag an alpha if you wanted one. No alpha wants a lover who just rolls over.”

“Awww you’re sweet.” And he didn’t believe her a bit.

"She is an alpha." Derek couldn't let Stiles going around believing that about himself. "And she's not lying." He tapped his ear with a broad finger? "I can hear her heartbeat and even if I couldn't I know Laura would want a partner with bite. All healthy wolves want someone who challenges them. Makes them better, not a doormat."

“If you say so,” Stiles shrugged, “The first rule of real estate still applies.”

“Location?”

“Beacon Hills is not a healthy werewolf mecca. I couldn’t get so much as a one night stand if I wanted to. Which I don’t. Love to get laid, don’t really want a wham bam thank you sort of deal.”

“You just put everything out there don’t you?” Laura said in a curious tone.

“I have no filter. The general consensus is that if anyone gets me alone long enough they’ll get my life story in under thirty minutes.” Stiles said with a smirk.

Derek wondered what that was like, being able to share things, he never spoke of his feelings or himself, not even to Laura. It wasn't that he didn't want to, he couldn't.

"Well the location bit will improve, things will get better now that the alpha is back. Word will get out." 

“And healthy volunteers will crawl out of the woodwork,” Laura reached over and ruffled Stiles’ hair. “Though I don’t think you spill as many of your secrets as you claim.” She heard the outrageous in his babble but not the closely guarded self. Not what made him smell like autumn leaves and moonlight, things that spoke of secrets.

She was right, Derek realized. He'd known Stiles less than two hours but knew Laura was right. Stiles talked and talked and told you everything except the things that mattered, the truly personal things. When it came to that he was as closed off and guarded as Derek himself, Stiles just went about it differently. Instead of the stony silence Derek had, Stiles distracted you by constantly talking. It was smart, oh so very smart. Derek was impressed.

And Stiles looked up from his phone at her, “You’re pretty good,” he said softly.

"That she is, you can't believe how incredibly annoying it is to live with her." Derek's tone was fond though, he was so happy he had Laura, without her, he would have cracked and gone insane.

“I’m the alpha. It’s my job to know everything,” Laura quipped as she pulled into the Stilinski driveway. “Here you are cutie. Go put some aloe on those burns. I know they hurt.”

“I’ve had worse,” he shrugged, “Thanks for the lift.” He looked back at Derek, “I suppose I’ll be seeing you guys around town.”

“Most likely yeah, I get sent on the stupidest errands so I’ll be around.” Derek nodded. “And thank you, for what you did at the house.”

“Wasn’t a problem,” Stiles assured him, “Later wolves,” he slid out of the passenger seat and clipped up to the front door, slipping in under the Hales’ watchful eyes.

Laura slid a look at her brother as he moved from the back seat to the front passenger, “You were watching his ass.”

“I admit nothing.” Derek replied, he didn’t deny it though, Laura would hear that was a lie and Derek still remembered how good that ass had looked encased in nothing but red lace.

“Uh-huh,” Laura said with a little smirk. She was already spinning plans in her head to make sure Derek ran into the Sheriff’s son as often as possible. It had been too long since her brother had looked at anyone but her so softly, much less _thanked_ them for her to do nothing and let this chance slip away from Derek.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Stiles placed the last candle ringing him and stood tall to call for protection for his circle, scattering salt in a circle around the unlit candles, “I call to Air to guide my sight, let nothing harm me on this night. I am Air and he is me, as I will so mote it be,” he cast another circle this time of dark rich soil, “I call to Earth to ground me strong, keep me safe where I belong. I am Earth and she is me, as I will so mote it be,” lifting a cup he ringed the circle again, pouring a thin stream of water along it, “I call to Water to free my heart, let none who hate pass to cease my art. I am Water and she is me, as I will so mote it be,” now he stood beside the bare fire pit, an athame in hand, “I call to Fire to light my way, protect me whilst I make gay. My source and power in thee rest, let enter only those who pass my test. I am Fire and he is me, as I will so mote it be.” 

He circled the athame and as he did the candles lit, their flames rising up high enough to be seen over the trees that ringed the clearing, twisting in a brief wall between Stiles and the outside world before quieting to mere gentle candle flames once more. Stiles smiled and shrugged the robe he wore off to truly begin the ritual now that the protective circle had been cast.

Derek was out running, he didn’t want to risk getting caught handing out candy to trick or treaters, children were scary enough on a normal day. On Halloween they were traveling in packs, hopped up on sugar, there was no way he was going to deal with that. He saw the brief flash of flames over the treetops and he was running toward them before he could even stop to think. He was not going to let some drunken idiot start a forest fire, he’d had enough fire to last him a lifetime.

Once he reached the spot though, he froze to the ground, couldn’t take another step. It wasn’t any drunken idiot, it was Stiles, naked Stiles, completely unclothed Stiles and Derek couldn’t tear his eyes away.

Stiles paced around the empty fire pit, “I light the balefire to guide the lost, to light the night, and show the way to the river crossed,” a column of golden flame rose up in the pit, burning without fuel. “As the darkness draws near, see the cycle of the year. As the light goes within let the hallows dance now begin...”

Cast in the golden light Stiles began to dance around the fire, a celebration of the magically charged night when the veil thinned and some spirits crossed over. Come dawn his balefire would guide them back to where they belonged but now was to rejoice for those who were visited by loved ones in kindness tonight. 

This was a private moment, Derek knew he shouldn’t look, he should turn and walk away, leave Stiles to his celebration but he couldn’t. He felt like he was drawn to the other, like a magnet. It wasn’t the magic that pulled Derek forward, it was the magic wielder. 

Stiles made a neat little turn and saw Derek at the tree line. He stilled, energy from the ritual thrumming through him, his eyes almost glowing with the magic in his blood, and studied the other man. In the week since the party he’d run into Derek almost daily. Usually while Derek was out on an errand for his sister, and he’d managed to get Derek to sit with him in the diner a couple of times after the werewolf had helped him cart his own stuff to his Jeep. During the encounters Stiles had learned that there was a lot of snarky fluff and deep family love under the scruffy, grumpy exterior and it made the already too sexy for Stiles’ peace of mind man ten times more appealing.

He smiled and held out a hand, “Come dance with me?”

Derek meant to say that he didn’t dance, he really did but instead he found himself walking forward until he was at the edge of the circle, he held out his hand and took Stiles’ as he crossed the line and stepped close to Stiles.

The heat from the balefire at his back and the heat from Derek at his front kept Stiles warm even in the chill night air. He curled his fingers around Derek’s hand and pulled him into an easy dance to circle the fire with him in small spins and tiny jumps, “I’m glad to see you.”

“I’m glad to see you too.” Derek had no idea what he was doing, he just followed Stiles’ moves. He found himself smiling almost, but not completely being able to put Stiles’ nudity out of his mind. 

Stiles saw it, the faint flicker in Derek’s eyes, and it made him bold. He brushed against the other man a few times in the dance then came to a stop with his hands on Derek’s waist, “If you don’t tell me to stop now, I’m going to kiss you.” He leaned closer until his lips were a whisper away from Derek’s.

“I’m not going to tell you to stop.” Derek’s tone was soft but sure and he reached up and cupped Stiles, jaw and cheek with one hand, his eyes beginning to glow bright blue. “I want you to kiss me.” 

That was all the permission Stiles needed. He closed the negligible distance and pressed his lips to Derek’s. He wasn’t exactly experienced with kissing but he was both sensual and good at picking up cues so he did what felt right and responded to the minute shift in pressure Derek used. The kiss went from a simple press of lips to lips to Stiles gently sucking on Derek’s bottom lip, one hand on the small of the werewolf’s back.

Derek let out a soft huff of breath, his free hand settling on Stiles’ warm, naked side as he deepened the kiss, touching Stiles’ tongue with the tip of his own. It felt right and incredibly sexy. Stiles was hot, he was so hot and Derek was attracted to all parts of him, the more they had met, the deeper the attraction had gotten. 

Stiles angled his head and opened his mouth in invitation for a deeper kiss, pressing closer to Derek. The hand on his lower back crept slowly down, ready to pull away in case Derek didn’t want his hand on his ass, and his other ran down Derek’s arm, the muscle under the fabric of his shirt a delectable flex.

Derek wanted, he wanted very much. He kissed Stiles, feeling like he never wanted to stop but he still did and took a step back, just enough so that he could wrench his shirt over his head and throw it outside the circle, then he swooped forward and kissed Stiles again. Hands stroking Stiles’ skin, shoulders, back and a soft brush of fingers over Stiles’ abdomen.

Stiles made an encouraging little whine in the back of his throat, his tongue too busy with Derek’s to bother talking. He lifted one leg, curling it around Derek’s thigh as he pressed as close as he could, one arm keeping him plastered to Derek, his other hand exploring the skin now revealed to him. He very lightly raked his nails over Derek’s ribs, a harmless scrape, and played his fingers up to the furled bud of one nipple.

They were already hard and drawn together and Derek moaned into Stiles mouth as Stiles ran his fingers over one. He ran his hands down Stiles’ back and over the swell of his ass until he could lift him and encourage Stiles to wrap his legs around him. “If I am moving too fast, tell me.” 

Stiles’ legs curled around Derek’s hips, the denim rough against his inner thighs, still smooth from the waxing for the dress bet. He nibbled on Derek’s upper lip, “You’re not. We’ve practically had two dates already at the diner this week.” He let his hands roam, secure in knowing that Derek could support him just fine. “You can take me to dinner on an official date Sunday if you want though.”

Derek smiled against Stiles’ mouth. “I can do that yeah.” He agreed and licked a path from Stiles’ lips and down his neck, nipping at the long column lightly. 

He tilted his head back, giving Derek access to more of his neck. He did squirm a little, getting some friction to his hardening dick.

Derek thanked his werewolf strength and continued to hold Stiles up with one hand as the other snaked between them to wrap around Stiles’ dick, his teeth sinking into the skin of Stiles’ neck at the same time, not breaking but definitely bruising the skin.

Stiles moaned, shivering, his nails digging into Derek’s shoulders briefly before his hands got busy. He rolled up into Derek’s hand while his own trailed down to play with Derek’s nipples. He rubbed, pinched, flicked and teased the little nubs in ways he often did his own. And reveled in the vibration of a not-quite growl that came from Derek.

His nipples felt like they were hot wired directly to his dick and Derek felt himself pressing against the fly of his jeans painfully, there was something very hot about Stiles touching him like this when both his hands were busy, when there was nothing he could do other than to feel every touch. “For not having done this before, you are very, very good at it.” It was panted against Stiles’ neck.

“Just experimenting. Besides, masturbation is a boy’s best friend and what I like you might too. I figure if you don’t you’ll say something,” Stiles replied huskily then smirked, “I even have a halfway decent idea of how to give a good blow job.” he waited a beat then purred, “I’m _very_ flexible.”

Derek’s cock twitched and he hissed at the sensation, his eyes flashing blue again. “Jesus, you’re going to kill me...also, I would not mind a demonstration of that some time.” He rubbed his thumb over the flared head of Stiles’ dick. “Want to feel someone else’s mouth here?”

Stiles groaned, “Oh God yes.” He ran his nose along the edge of Derek’s jaw then nipped at his earlobe, “My robe’s already on the ground if you wanna get down that way and get out of those jeans.”

“Great idea.” Derek nodded and walked so he could put Stiles down on the robe, hoping the ground wouldn’t be too cold and uncomfortable for the human. Then he wiggled out of his jeans, somewhat less than gracefully since they were tight and he was so eager, he got one of the legs stuck around his foot and almost fell over before he found his balance again.

Once naked he dropped to his knees and crawled in between Stiles’ legs.

Stiles lay, propped up on one elbow, legs wide, and reached out to trace his fingers over Derek’s jaw, “The next time we do this, I’m going to take my time looking at and exploring you. Fair warning.”

“I am completely okay with that.” Derek licked his lips as he eyed Stiles’ erection and ran his hands up and down Stiles’ thighs. “Hopefully we can make it to an actual bed then.” He flashed a grin before leaning closer to swallow Stiles whole.

He yelped then moaned and gripped Derek’s wrist with one hand, desperate to hold on to something as he was enveloped by wet heat. God, whatever words Derek didn’t use his tongue for he _more_ than made up for like this.

Derek didn’t have sex very often, he needed to like someone to be able to have sex and he rarely got close enough to anyone to like them. One night stands hardly ever happened. When he was with someone though, he liked to give his partner pleasure, wanted to make sure they enjoyed themselves. He rubbed his tongue against the vein on the underside of Stiles’ dick, happy that he didn’t have a gag reflex as his hand went to Stiles’ balls, cupping them as he sucked.

“Fuck,” Stiles hissed as he shook from desire and arousal, “Derek. God your mouth, fucking lethal weapon.”

Derek wanted to grin but it was somewhat difficult with his mouth full. His mouth _was_ a lethal weapon but he had a feeling that sharp fangs wasn’t on Stiles’ mind at the moment. If it was, then Derek was doing something wrong. 

“You are giving me ideas,” Stiles said with a roughness in his voice, “Top of the list is learning what you like best and making you paint my face with your come when I go down on you the first time.” Stiles might not know much about sex but he knew how to talk and he was going to take advantage of it. “Or maybe you bending me up so you can watch me suck myself while you fuck my ass. Would you like that? Like to see me spread around your cock, my lips around mine until you make me come on my face just so you can lick it up?”

Derek growled deeply in his throat and he looked up to meet Stiles’ eyes, his own wide with want and need. The hand on Stiles’ thigh tightened its grip, tiny pinpricks from his claws, marking the pale skin. Just the thought of being inside Stiles, it made his balls draw up in need to come. 

Stiles gasped at the vibration, throwing his head back, throat exposed as he moaned, “Fuck. I think the first time though, the first time you get inside me, I really want to be on my knees, want you behind me so you can just _pound_ into me and make me scream for you. Want it hard enough that I can’t even keep up on my hands, so I drop to my shoulders, just my ass up and all yours.”

Derek wasn’t the one with a lethal weapon for a mouth, Stiles was. His words and the images they painted in Derek’s mind would kill him. How was he supposed to function at all when Stiles said things like that to him? Things that spoke to both the man and the wolf inside him? He moved his hand from Stiles’ thigh and dug into the soil next to Stiles’ robe to ground himself and so that he wouldn’t hurt Stiles since he couldn’t control his shift completely. 

“Got a question,” Stiles panted with a soft shiver. God he was close. “What are your feelings on rimming?”

Derek pulled off Stiles’ dick with a wet pop. “Doing it or receiving it? Because either way, I am for it, very, very positive toward rimming.” 

Stiles curled a hand around the back of Derek’s neck, gently coaxing him up for a kiss, moaning at the taste of his own precome on Derek’s tongue. He panted against Derek’s lips, “Well,” he licked along Derek’s bottom lip, “I sort of cleaned myself out for the Samhain ritual. So it’s nothing but me inside and out right now. If you’re interested.”

“I just had your cock down my throat and look at me.” He pointed toward his very hard dick. “I am more than interested, turn over please.” He helped Stiles roll over and then he pressed a kiss to Stiles’ lower back, then he used his thumbs to spread Stiles’ cheeks and he ran his tongue up and down Stiles’ crack.

Stiles pressed his forehead to his folded arms and made a soft mewl at the slick stroke of that wet muscle over him. “Just so you know, in the future, if you ever want to just sit on my face I would be very happy to be of service.”

“Noted.” That would probably happen at one point. Derek wanted to do everything with Stiles, absolutely everything they both enjoyed and hopefully that would take a very long time. He lapped at Stiles’ hole, making the muscles soft, wet and relaxed before he pointed his tongue and slid it in.

Stiles just moaned and pushed back into that wicked intrusion. He was leaking a steady dribble of precome onto his robe and he absolutely didn’t care that he’d have to walk back to the Jeep with the wet stickiness against his skin. So so fucking worth it.

Derek ate Stiles out like it was his last meal and he loved every second of it, even though his jaw began to ache. He made slurping, obscene sounds as he licked, sucked and kissed Stiles’ hole.

“Fuck. Fuck Derek,” he squirmed and wriggled and God who knew his asshole was so sensitive. He could probably come just from this, “Put a mirror on my list because God I’d love to watch you eat me out. To watch you fuck me from behind too.”

Derek wanted to, he wanted to slide both fingers and then cock into that silky heat but he wasn’t sure that was what Stiles wanted this time, wasn’t sure he wanted his first time to be on the ground on a Halloween night. “Laura has this floor length mirror, I can steal it sometime.” 

“Good, on the list then but right now,” Stiles panted, quivering, “You want to fuck me here or is a bed something you’d prefer for our first time? Because I really, really, really, _really_ want to have you in me.”

He didn’t bother to ask if Stiles was sure, he could hear that he was. “I want to, gods I want that more than anything but I don’t have a condom or lube and I am not taking you dry.” That would never happen, he wouldn’t turn Stiles’ first time into something painful.

“Do we really need a condom?” Stiles panted, one arm flailing and grabbing a bottle of oil he usually used for painting runes on himself, “Last I checked werewolves can’t get STDs, I’m totally clean, and can’t get pregnant without some serious magic and several separate rituals. Unless you don’t want the mess I’m not seeing a point to a condom.”

“I’m thinking about you, some people don’t like the feeling of someone coming inside them without a condom.” Derek sounded wrecked, he wanted Stiles so badly. “I want you to have the choice. And to be honest...I can’t be inside you without coming.”

Stiles moaned, “Oh God. I’ve obviously never tried it but I like the sound of you coming inside me.” He bit his bottom lip and thought about it harder, thought about Derek’s come squirting inside him, about knowing he’d smell like sex and Derek for _days_ to anyone with a sharp nose if Derek came inside him and not just on him, and his own cock actually jerked a little bit on its own. “I say go for it,” he panted and passed the bottle of oil back to Derek.

Derek growled again, out of pure want and leaned in, giving Stiles’ hole one more open mouthed kiss as he slicked his fingers with the oil, sliding one inside, groaning at the way Stiles clenched around the digit.

It was a little different than fingering himself in his own space with actual lube. Good different though. After a minute Stiles relaxed into the different sensations. Derek’s fingers were thicker than his and he could feel the difference, especially with the way the oil was thinner and not really as slick as his astroglide at home. He gripped his robe under his hands and panted, trying to keep from coming just yet. He didn’t want to wait half an hour to come again. He wanted to come with Derek inside him, knowing he’d clench down around him and it would feel amazing.

Derek’s cock was dripping and he was sure that if he had enough time, he could come just from fingering Stiles. He didn’t want that this time though. No, now that he knew Stiles wanted him too he couldn’t wait to be inside Stiles. Stiles who was so beautiful, so responsive. He added another finger.

Stiles pressed back, moaning and mewling at the slow stretching of his body on those incredible fingers. He tried not to squirm, he really did, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted Derek so damned back. Then he cried out when Derek brushed what he was pretty damned sure was his prostate and electricity rocked through him.

That reaction was beautiful so of course Derek did it again, rubbing the prostate and growling softly at the way Stiles bucked and moaned. He took his time, working up to three fingers, stretching him and loving the way Stiles looked around his finger. When he felt close to really dying he leaned forward and dropped a kiss on Stiles’ shoulder. “Do you think you’re ready?”

“God yes. I want you in me. Now. right now. Hell five fucking minutes ago,” Stiles managed to spread his knees a little wider and looked over his shoulder at Derek, one brow cocked in challenge.

“You little shit.” Derek’s voice was filled with fondness as he hurriedly slicked his cock. “I am going to fuck you stupid Stiles.” It was a promise as he aligned himself and pressed in slowly, giving Stiles time to stop him if it became too much.

“How about you put your money where your mouth is and _do it_ then?” Stiles said huskily, knowing exactly what that would get him and he was looking forward to it.

The sound Derek let out was something between a chuckle and a growl and he made a thrust, bottoming out inside Stiles. It felt so good inside him that Derek’s eyes crossed. He could feel his teeth elongating and claws pricked his fingers once more.

Stiles cried out as he was filled. The burn of it didn’t really register past the pleasure. Oh God Derek felt big, spreading him wide open. Big and good and, “If you don’t fuck me stupid like you promised I’m going to tie you to a tree and fuck myself stupid on you.”

“You shouldn’t poke a sleeping wolf Stiles.” The words came out strange around Derek’s fangs and he wondered what Stiles would say if he saw him, the wolf having risen to the surface, showing the beast he was. He snapped his hips again though, Stiles wasn’t a fragile, breakable flower, he could handle it and Derek trusted him to speak up if he didn’t like something.

“There!” Stiles shouted, arching his back and tossing his head back, “Yes like that. Come on sexy wolf, make me scream your name.” He could hear the growl and the slight list and twisted just a little so he could see Derek. He moaned when he met glowing blue eyes and saw the fangs exposed. Derek looked wild and, “Fucking beautiful.”

Derek held Stiles gaze as he rocked into him, feeling how Stiles clenched around him, he was not gentle. He fucked Stiles, really fucked him, raw with need and greed, thrusting so hard he jostled Stiles across the ground a little.

Stiles cried out and moaned and shouted, hands gripping the earth beneath him then he let his shoulders drop, left his hips in Derek’s hands as he’d said he wanted to do. He still dug his fingers into the ground, still let Derek know, loudly, that it felt good. That it felt _amazing_ and then a slight change in angle hit his prostate dead on and he screamed. Several times. All of them either Derek’s name or pleas for something he wasn’t entirely certain of.

It was beautiful, stunning and part of Derek wanted to go on like this forever, the other part of him was in agony, blissful agony, eager to come, to claim. He ground his hips into Stiles’ plush ass and reached around him to tug at the dripping length he found there.

“Oh God. Oh fuck. Derek,” Stiles wailed just a little desperately as a few good tugs and thrusts had him coming. Every muscle in his body tightening as light flashed behind his eyes and he screamed loudly enough to disturb a few roosting day birds that took flight.

Derek loved the sounds Stiles made, he was a little worried though that the Sheriff would appear to investigate who was being murdered in the woods. The way Stiles felt around his dick, the rippling and clenching as Stiles orgasmed, it made Derek’s eyes roll back into his head and he wanted to throw his head back and howl. He made a few more frantic thrusts and then he was coming as well, coming so hard that it took a few moments for him to realize that he was actually, really howling.

Stiles trembled in aftershocks, surprised to realize that he did actually feel Derek coming inside him, that wasn’t supposed to be possible, and yes he liked it. A lot. He also smiled smugly because he’d made Derek howl like that. He just hoped Laura wouldn’t come looking for her brother.

Even with all his werewolf strength, Derek’s legs felt like noodles and his muscles were trembling, he collapsed over Stiles, holding himself up with his hands so he didn’t crush the younger man, breathing hotly in Stiles’ neck.

“Fuck,” Stiles breathed and yeah, he was a little hoarse. “Talk about setting the bar high.” He managed to get his hands under him again and with a little careful maneuvering and magic, rolled them both over so they were spooned together and Derek’s softening penis was still in him.

“Few things can top that I think.” Derek agreed, finding Stiles’ hand and tangling their fingers together over Stiles’ chest. “I look forward to keep trying though...with you.” 

“Oh yeah,” Stiles murmured, squeezing Derek’s hand. He wiggled into a more comfortable position.

Derek hummed, a ball of happiness warming his stomach, happiness and hope. Feelings he hadn’t felt like this for a very, very long time. “What were you dancing for?”

“Mmm? Oh. It’s part of the balefire ritual on Samhain,” Stiles rubbed his thumb along the side of Derek’s hand, “The dancing is just to work out the energy from lighting the fire. But it’s a celebration too because of those who get a visitation.”

“It was quite a sight, and it’s a nice ritual.” Derek knew that they couldn’t lie like this for long, magic or not, Stiles was still human and the night was chilly. For now he did his best press himself against Stiles to keep him warm because he didn’t want to move yet.

“Yeah. Come dawn the balefire guides the spirits that came over back to the other side. Once the last star winks out I’ll put out the balefire and close the circle until next ritual day.”

“I missed the stars, you don’t see stars in New York.” He looked up at the twinkling lights.

“I wouldn’t know what to do without stars. They’ve always been there for me. In fact the first magic I ever did was drawing down a star for my Mom.”

“That’s beautiful. I saw the Lion King when I was a child and I believed it, that your family, the ones before were up there looking down. Now I hope they’re not.” 

“Little embarrassing to think about them seeing you fucking my brains out?” Stiles asked.

“No. I imagine that if they are ancestors, they have probably seen sex before, probably even had it.” Derek grinned against Stiles’ shoulder. “I just...I haven’t done much that they could be proud of.”

“I imagine, if you could see them, they’d have a different opinion,” Stiles murmured.

_”He’s right.”_

Derek wasn’t ashamed to admit that he yelped and wolfed out, looking around for the source of those words.

“Dude,” Stiles cupped the side of Derek’s cheek and turned his face to a spot just past the bale fire where a regal woman who looked a lot like Derek and Laura stood translucent.

_“In fact my only complaint has been the way you stopped living because of guilt.”_

“Mom.” Derek suddenly felt very, very small. “I am so sorry.”

_“For what baby?”_ The spirit drew as close as she could outside the circle, _“It wasn’t your fault. None of us blame you.”_

“You should.” Derek’s heart was pounding, he couldn’t care less that he was naked and wrapped around another boy. He was seeing his mother again and it was all thanks to Stiles.

_”For wanting to be loved? For making a mistake? I didn’t know you wanted your family to be so cruel and heartless.”_ Talia Hale said with a raised eyebrow.

“Still able to make feel like a scolded five year old. Some things never change do they?” It was comforting to see his mother like this, sharp tongue and all. It also drove home how much like Talia, Laura was.

_”You’re my son, of course they won’t. I love you Derek and I want you to be happy. And I’m proud of you. I always have been and nothing you’re capable of doing will ever change that my baby.”_

“I miss you.” Derek’s voice broke. “I miss you all so much.” It still was like a wound inside him, a sharp piece of glass cutting him open over and over again. 

Stiles shifted so that he could hold Derek while he spoke with his mother.

_”I know. But we’re always looking after you and Laura and even your uncle. You just can’t see us usually. One day, when you’re old and gray and creaky and not a single day before, we’ll be together again. Until then I want you to live, really live. That’s the best way to honor us and make us happy.”_

Derek glanced over at Stiles, thinking about him and the decision to come back to Beacon Hills. “I think I am starting to, at least I’m trying.” 

_“Good. I have to go yank your sister’s tail now before dawn comes. You and your witch enjoy the night baby.”_

“Please ask her about the shoe box she keeps under her bed, it will make her freak out so badly and that will make me happy.” Derek grinned again, arms tight around Stiles. “Thank you for coming Mom.” He knew he was crying but he still felt lighter.

_”Oh I know all about the shoe box,”_ Talia’s grin was wicked, _”And the pleasure of seeing you was all mine. Play nice with your witchy man.”_ She faded from view.

Derek looked at the spot where she had been for a long time and then he turned his face into Stiles. “Thank _you_.” 

“I don’t summon the spirits big guy,” Stiles said, running his fingers through Derek’s hair gently, “Those that wish to come and have the opportunity do. I just provide the beacon for them to find their way.”

“Still, without that beacon they wouldn’t be able to come.” Derek closed his eyes and leaned into Stiles’ touch. “And so my mother has caught us naked and post coital. How long until your dad repeats that feat you think?”

“Depends on how many times we do it in my bed, the preserve, or a car. In your bed or more private environs the odds are greatly reduced,” Stiles said with a smile against Derek’s temple.

“But I might have gotten a taste for the great outdoors now?” Derek smiled too but he didn’t open his eyes. 

“Well I won’t complain either way,” Stiles paused then, “What would I have to do to convince you to defile the hood of Laura’s car with me?”

“Oh my god, she will froth around the mouth if we do that...How soon can we do it?” Derek’s eyes flew open and he looked delighted.

Stiles grinned and leaned in to kiss Derek, “Next time she leaves it alone long enough.”

“I look forward to it.” Derek chuckled and kissed Stiles back. Laura would track them down and tear them limb from limb but it would be so worth it.

Stiles make a happy murmur then grabbed his robe and with a whispered spell, turned it into a fluffy blanket wrapped around both of them. This was going into his personal annals as one of the best nights of his life. Of course he planned to add to that and he really hoped Derek would be in all those additions.

Derek hummed happily and reached for his shirt with his toes. “Any chance you can turn this into a pillow?” He waved the shirt with his foot since his hands were busy holding on to Stiles, he never wanted to let go. It was early and it would most likely freak Stiles out if he told him but when Derek thought of his mother’s words, of himself old and creaky...he couldn’t help but picture Stiles right next to him.


End file.
